Benutzer:Reneesch
Hello! Mein Name ist Renee, aber kannst mich Lee nennen. Tut eigentlich jeder hier. Thats my side! Über mich - Steckbrief Name: Renee Spitzname: Lee Geschlecht: Weiblich *hust* Alter: Momentan 13 Ausbildung: Ab August 8. Klasse eines Gymnasiums Herkunft: Mom kommt aus deutschland, mein Dad aus Polen Fan von: How I Met your Mother, Scrubs, Pewdiepie, Warrior Cats, Lefloid, iBlali, Pokemon, Zelda, Mangas (Blue Exorcist und Soul Eater ftw!), Creepypastas Hobbys: Hauptsächlich bin ich im Internet und schaue Videos. Ich lese und zeichne aber auch gerne. Was ich aber rund um die Uhr mache ist Musik hören. Außerdem zocke ich viel. Lieblings Warrior-Cats-Charakter: Aschenpelz \(*^*)/ Lieblingsbuch: Warrior Cats - Gefährliche Spuren & Zeit der Dunkelheit Traum: Grafikdesignerin werden, einen eigenen Youtube-Kanal haben :D Lieblingssprüche: I will f**ing kill you, if you die (- Pewdiepie), No hug for you (- Pewdiepie), You don't say ( - Memes) Beschreibe dich in drei Worten: Verrückt, Gamerin (ich weiß, das waren nur 2) Flippy! Yeah! Geilster Happy Tree Friends Charakter evör :D Me and Warrior Cats In der 5. Klasse hing ich oft in der Bibliothek rum, da wir zu der Zeit oft letzte frei hatten und meine Eltern nicht zu Hause waren und eine Freundin immer da bleiben musste. Irgendwann sah ich dann mal ein Warrior Cats Buch, bei den "Empfehlungen". Mein erster Gedanke war einfach nur "Katze!". Da meine Freundin sagte, es wäre ziemlich brutal und würde mir nicht gefallen, las ich es als erstes nicht. Doch irgendwann packte mich die Neugierde und ich begann zu lesen. Es war einfach toll! Selbst an sonnigen Tagen blieb ich lieber zu Hause und las die Bücher. Die erste Staffel liebte ich. Ganz besonders Graustreif fand ich toll. Beste Stellen waren einfach als Silberstreif starb und eigentlich das ganze 5. Buch. Die 2. Staffel las ich nicht. Ich las nur die Zusammenfassung im Internet kurz bevor dann die 3. Staffel raus kam, die ich auch liebte. Häherfeder mag ich zwar nicht so sehr, aber die anderen dafür umso mehr. Mittlerweile ließt auch eine andere Freundin die Bücher und wir tauschen uns oft darüber aus. Ich habe auch vor bald die zweite Staffel zu lesen. Im Moment zeichne ich auch hauptsächlich Szenen aus den Büchern, die ich sehr mag. Ganz besonders liebe ich Aschenpelz! Er hat einfach so etwas an sich. Auch wenn er etwas verrückt ist. Die verrücktesten sind einfach die besten... Mein Charakter (Ginster) thumb|Ginster als JungesEr ist ein recht agressiver, aber auch sehr loyaler, langhaariger, schwarzer Kater mit blassgrünen Augen und einem Kratzer über dem Linken Auge. Er war ehemals ein Einzelläufer. Ginster war der stärkste in seinem Wurf und spielte gerne mit seinen Geschwistern. Er stammt von einer Einzelläuferin ab. Als er 3 Monde alt war, flüchteten seine Mutter mit ihm und seine Geschwistern vor den Hunden, doch vergebens: Ginsters Geschwistern wurden getötet. Seine Mutter Kaya verteidigte ihren stärksten Sohn und brachte ihn in Sicherheit. Beide versanken in tiefe Trauer. Und so ließ Kaya ihren Sohn hinter sich um die traumatische Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Mit 6 Monden begann der junge Kater seine Reise. Seit dem Verlust seiner Familie war er nicht mehr der alte. Er war agressiver. Bei einem Zweibeinerort traf er ein paar Katzen, die ihn vertreiben wollten. Doch Gisnter schlug sie fort. Seit dem trägt er über seinem linken Auge einen Kratzer. Doch bald tauchten die Katzen wieder auf und diesmal sogar mit Kumpanen! Sie schlugen Ginster in die Flucht. Am Zweibeinerort hörte er Gerüchte von KatzenClans. Neugierig begab er sich auf die Suche nach ihnen. Doch davor traf er auf Kaya, seine Mutter. Sie erkannte ihren Sohn sofort wieder und meinte, er wäre nun ein starker Junge und sie wäre stolz auf ihn. Sie erklärte ihm auch, dass sie nun einen neuen Gefährten habe. Wütend war Ginster davon gestapft. Er war lange gereist und hatte Tage und Nächte voller Hunger verbracht bis er das Territorium fand. ...... Stoff für ne ausgeschriebene story? :D Storys Noch keine *ooooooohhhh* :D